


Two Artists Work As One

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I also feed off of criticism so don't be shy!, I can't find enough fics about them tho, I just love these two as a pair, If you have any, please leave them in the comments below
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this:<br/>http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/135631294976/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is-always-being-told</p><p>I imagine Nath would just be too worried about pushing boundaries further but does want to do so. (Bonus points for a flustered turned on Mari. I regret nothing and I don't see these two together often enough.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Artists Work As One

Nathanaël had always been told he was innocent.  
  
This much he knew well, as he had sat where he usually did during sex ed - for those that do not know it is behind Ivan so he could draw without getting caught - and was pretty much blushing terribly, hiding the entire time. Of course he did pay attention, otherwise he wouldn't pass the little test so he didn't have to sit through it again, but either way he didn't much want to think too badly on the subject. It made him anxious.  
  
As he grew older, he had become very close to Marinette, of which he was thankful for. Her crush on Adrien Agreste dwindled down and she seemed to take a liking to him. (Yes, him!) It was a pleasant surprise and he never really thought he would get any sort of chance at a relationship with her, as she was so sweet, caring, affectionate, and absolutely stunning. God, he had no idea how he managed to capture her heart. Even with all of her flaws, she was perfect. In fact her flaws were what _made_ her perfect.  
  
But the teasing had gotten worse the older they got. It's not that he didn't want to get intimate with his girlfriend, I mean, they had been dating for five whole years and she had given hints that she wouldn't mind. Although she had hinted such things, she was fine with him wanting to take his time. He had been beating around the bush for quite some time, only because of nerves and suddenly he felt bad for it. She somehow always knew when he was feeling down, and wrapped both arms around him tightly, nuzzling her face under his chin until the point he ended up laughing, cuddling back up to her.  
  
They had been through a lot, and their relationship was very strong. Fights? Makeouts? Dumb dates? Soppy names, films, books, absolutely everything had been done except the fact that they hadn't gone further than neck kissing. Nothing even remotely far, though he just got caught up, sheepish, anxious and like she was going to laugh at him for whatever reason. He knew that Marinette was not the type of girl to do that, but he couldn't help the way his anxieties built up and stuck in his mind like chewing gum in hair. She was patient, though. She didn't mind waiting for him to be ready, and he adored both her and her patience, but he hadn't just been there all innocent. He had thought about it. Her breathing heavily under him, panting his name and begging for him. Him being able to elicit such noises from her and being the only one, all that sexual tension being relieved after all these years. Sometimes he wondered if he should push it a little further, but then he just felt too much like a hopeless lovesick schoolboy and he backs out. He was fairly shy of his lithe appearance, especially as bright red hair and fairly pale skin had gotten him teased enough through his life. Nathanaël was just scared was all.  
  
It all seemed to change over one phone call, however.  
  
The night had gone fairly well, and he had fallen asleep drawing once more, face smudging the drawing of Marinette sitting across the room from him reading. He could practically smell the pages of parchment in her hands, the crisp noise of the page flicking between her fingers. His teal eyes were slowly blinked shut by heavy eyelids, soon drifting off into a fairly worried sleep. He didn't have much of a problem with the whole thing, it's just Marinette's reaction was his worry.   
  
  
  
Waking up feeling much better, he heard quiet voices, and when he shifted he noticed his head had been lifted and placed on a pillow, blanket wrapped around his shoulders whilst in the chilly weather. A smile graced his features and the bubbling curiosity built inside him, pushing him slowly towards the voices.  
  
Making his way down the hallway he paused outside the door with a crack open, listening closely to what Marinette was saying on the phone...  
  
"No, I am not going to do that. It's not all relationships are about, Alya, plus he is the sweetest peach. I am fine... No, please don't do that... Being shy or not wanting to get intimate is not something I am concerned about... He is pretty innocent, though, bless his heart..."  
  
It continued like that, and he felt a twinge of competition rise up. Sure, everyone may be doubting him right now, including his girlfriend who seemed to not mind, but he wanted her to know he was ready. He may have been nervous, but he had been wanting this for a long, long time.  
  
Sneaking into the room, he noticed she was stood behind the sofa, leaning on it with one hand, the other grasping the phone. Slipping his arms around her waist from behind, he found himself leaning in to trail soft kisses to the back of her neck. Marinette audibly gasped, trying to keep the conversation up with Alya at the same time. She did want to make sure she was appreciative of such things and let her free hand rest on his, humming in approval as he moved to her shoulders. What she hadn't been expecting was for his hand to slip up her pyjama shirt, brushing gentle fingers over her stomach.   
  
She had expected it was just an accident, though as she felt him bite her neck and start to attempt to leave a mark, a whimper left her lips. She was still on the phone. Babbling a response, she gave an awful excuse as to why she was going so suddenly, though Marinette was not expecting any of this, nor did she want her best friend to listen to the whimpers she was making.  
  
Nathanaël approved of all of this, and moved away only once satisfied with the purple mark just where her neck connected to her shoulders. She turned in his arms to slide her own across his shoulders, looking up at him with questioning azure eyes. "What's all the attention for? I thought you wanted to take it slow." A small sigh left him and he leaned forward to press his forehead against hers sweetly, tracing aimless lines against her back. "We've been going pretty slow for some time now and I... I-I have been thinking about this for at least a year. I trust you."   
  
With a bright smile and a short giggle she leaned up and pressed their lips together in a brief, chaste kiss that could've lasted much longer than it did. "So silly." She mumbled, directed at him and only loud enough for him to hear. Even if they were the only two in the apartment, she wanted it to be something special. Meant for only his ears.  
  
"I love you Mari."  
  
"I love you too, you big dweeb. C'mere."   
  
With a big grin she pulled him down towards her with a smile that was mirrored by her precious boyfriend. She was going to cherish this moment in some of the best, up there with her firsts. Majority with Nath.  
  
The two stayed huddled close for a short while just laughing stupidly, but then his hands took a bold move, both slipping up the sides of her shirt to settle on her bare waist. "I-Is this okay?" A nod from her made him more at ease, so he leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss, pressing her against the back of the sofa gently, caressing over her soft skin, memorising it like he was never going to see it. "It's much easier for me if I just say when it's too far, okay gingerbread?" A short laugh at the pet name and he was sold, kissing her lips briefly to seal the contract, however she didn't expect him to say "Right back at you, sweetbread."   
  
He wasn't too sure why he went for another bread-related pet name, even if neither were really bread per-se, however he just thought it seemed appropriate. She didn't get a chance to answer as he nipped lightly at the tender skin of her neck, travelling up her jaw to find a particularly sensitive spot before deciding to leave another mark. Gasping quietly, she gripped onto his orange shirt, hands balling into fists. That small thing and the tiny noises she was making just built his confidence up. Neither of them had actually done this before, so it was probably just going to be a lot of trial and error. Moving away, he slipped his hands up her body, watching her flush all the way to her shoulders when her shirt was off, but he found it extremely suiting.  
  
God, she was gorgeous.  
  
A shiver ran up her spine, feeling the chill of the cold weather rush upwards, and she tried to make it even. She was only in shorts and underwear by this point, and he was fully clothed. Pushing him away gently, she removed his shirt with care, feeling over his torso as much as she could with both hands as she did so, and she watched him shiver. Deciding it would only be obvious to help, she pulled him back into a kiss, pressing her chest, stomach, as much as possible against his body as though trying to keep him warm. She was often like a hot water bottle.  
  
Leaning into the kiss, he felt her smile against his lips, practically making him melt against her. Sliding his hands lower, he cupped her derrière and lifted her up, having her wrap her thighs around his hips. He could only imagine how bad his hipbones dug into her legs, so he tried to make the journey to the bedroom as short as possible.   
  
Once there, he didn't really know how to do this, but sitting on the bed seemed like a good idea. Swallowing thickly, she looked down at the hard on poking her through her shorts, both parties faces burning immediately. "You're excited."  
  
"You're not?" He blurted out, and she almost felt bad for saying it, though she assured him sweetly that all was well, just pressing down against his jeans to prove a point. The dampness in her underwear pretty much gave it away. He could feel it through the constricting fabric against his erection. He wished how it would all be much easier, but as he came back to it he realised she was gone from his lap. "W-Wait!" He spoke up sheepishly, twiddling with his thumbs.   
  
"We can stop if you want." Her voice was so sickeningly sweet and he wondered what miracle had happened for him to deserve such a being. A deity. "No, no... I was just wondering what you were doing." She fell silent, but then again, neither had planned for the occasion. Neither had condoms or anything to actually solve such things so she was just going to go straight to oral. Neither had really done anything, and had been tested just in case, so both were in the clear for STI's, however pregnancy was probably not something that he wanted to get Marinette caught up in.   
  
Instead of saying aloud, she went straight to tug his trousers down carefully, mouth going straight to set to work on the tent formed in his boxers. Both of them were flustered, sure, but Marinette seemed more confident about this than him. Carefully tugging away the fabric, her lips started peppering light kisses along his length, working her tongue around him before her eyes glanced up to meet his.  
  
A groan filled the silence and he couldn't believe what was happening. Actually, he wanted to find out what exactly she liked, his thoughts growing more visual as he watched the sweet girls eyes fill with lust and want. Both of her delicate little hands worked around the base of his shaft, and he was a little upset that he couldn't be giving her all the pleasure currently. He wanted to appreciate her body as much as he expressed how much he loved her personality. To worship her like the goddess she was. Though she was doing exactly that to him, and his mind was starting to go cloudy.  
  
Reaching down, he started running his fingers through her soft hair, not tugging or gripping at all no matter how much his other hand was balling up in the sheets, he let the hand card through her locks of hair to look down at her. He loved her so much, even without this fact of the matter.  
  
She was working fast, however, and her grip was firm but sweet as her mouth wrapped around the tip, tongue lapping the pre-cum before it reached her hands. Before he could register a warm mouth was around his erection and he all but moaned her name with all the pent up lust, love and enjoyment of the situation at hand. Her quick work and the fact that he had been dreaming of this for some time but never working up the courage meant that the coil forming in his lower abdomen came much, much sooner than he would've liked. He tried to warn her, the words barely sputtered out as he hit his climax. She barely had enough time to pull off and it made it go in her pretty face and lodged in her hair.   
  
"I-I'm so s-so sorry!!" He tried weakly, feeling absolutely awful. The guilt built as she sat herself up, and he had all but shuffled out of his clothing by this point. Hurrying closer, he used both hands to hesitantly try to help but she reached up and interlocked their fingers, smile breaking out on her face. "Nath, it's fine. Calm down, hun." Pressing her lips to his knuckles, his body soon calmed, but he picked up the corner of the sheets to help wipe it off anyway. A loop of apologies followed, but she assured him every single time that it was absolutely fine.   
  
He couldn't stop there though.  
  
This wasn't just about him, and so once her face was relatively clean - they could have a shower afterwards - he made sure to flip her onto her back, kissing over the exposed skin of her shoulders, down to her breasts, over her stomach and just skipped her sex to start leaving loving kisses to her thighs. She was panting by this point, and he couldn't help but adore it. He also couldn't just leave it there.   
  
In one swift movement he had pressed his lips to her stomach and blowing raspberries on the tender skin. Feeling her squirm under him and try to push him away as laughter erupted from her made him smile against the soft flesh, blowing until she was nearly out of breath and then letting her be for the moment. The two were still giggling quietly to themselves when he had removed her underwear. Only when his lips pressed against her slick entrance did she stop giggling to gasp quietly, then transform into small whines and whimpers. He liked those sounds.  
  
Quickly, he set to work, lapping up at her sex before moving slowly, trying to get as much out of her as possible. Apparently it was supposed to be bitter, but it did taste fairly sweet in his opinion. She must've had a well balanced diet.   
  
Having her moan his name was better than expected. It was like all his dreams come true at once, and he moved to press a finger inside of her, mouth working on the bundle of nerves just above her entrance. Her hand grasped at his sunset hair, not tightly but certainly making itself known. Letting her adjust briefly, he started curling it carefully to try and get the best reaction. Hearing her voice say such sinful curses under her breath made him acknowledge that _he_ was the one doing that. Making her feel like _that._ And it felt _good_.  
  
Every second that past was music to his ears, and he just wanted to hear it all the time. With a few moments she was squirming a little, and he could only guess that it was because he was aiming for the one spot that gave the best reaction for as long as he could. When adding a second finger, she moaned his name out like it was the only thing she knew how to breathe out at the moment, and when he hit that spot with both fingers he felt her arch her back against the bed.  
  
She was close, he could tell, but as she couldn't much breathe easily at the moment(Especially as one hand was lodged in her mouth to prevent noises) he had taken the initiative to push further until her wave of an orgasm washed over her. Continuing to lap up the liquid, he could feel it around his mouth and part of his cheeks. Probably shouldn't have gotten _that_ into it, but damn did he love the expression on her face right now.  
  
Pulling his fingers out slowly and licking them clean, he wiped his face on the sheets before cuddling right up to his girlfriend who was still in a state of bliss. She did cuddle closer and nuzzle her face against him as he pulled the covers over the two to actually be able to get some rest. It had been eventful and he finally got over his fear, leaving a very happy couple snuggled into the sheets, drifting off slowly listening to the sound of each others heartbeat. "I love you" was the last words that either of them heard before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
